legends_of_equestriafandomcom-20200213-history
Ahuizotl
'Ahuizotl '(ah-hwee-sotle) was a unique fictional or mythical creature, supposedly the last of his kind. He was the arch nemesis of Daring Do and a treasure thief in the Daring Do books, and at one point, in the real world, the lord of Colta Rica. In legends from Hosstralia, Neigh Zealand, Colta Rica and Mexicolt, his species feared due to its liking for pony flesh, especially nails, eyes, and teeth. It was said to live in or near the water and uses the hand on the end of its tail to snatch its prey. The ultimate validity of these legends is unknown. Character Appearance He walks on all fours, with dog-like hind limbs and ape-like forelimbs, and a long monkey-like tail with a hand on its end. He has a dog-like head, except his eyes are positioned over his nose at the end of his snout. His overall appearance and name mirror that of the mythical ahuizotl from Aztec culture. He speaks with a British accent. Personality He likes to play mind games with his enemies to throw them off-guard, though with limited success. Ahuizotl is shown to have been extremely smart, ambitious, and supremely lethal. He was unspeakably ruthless, willing to kill ponies in order to smite any chances that one would some day defeat him. He was, however, surprisingly civil and polite. His ambition to leave his mark on the world drove him to find a dark and lethal potential in his family's celebrated invention of fireworks, and when cast out by his parents for his massacre of ponies, he swore revenge, and aimed to conquer all of Equestria to prove himself. History Daring Do books Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone In a book, Daring Do, in the jungle with a bandaged wing, comes face-to-face with a tiger, who tries to bite her, but misses. She tries to escape, but finds that she's surrounded by the tiger, a panther, a lynx, a cheetah, and a white housecat. She quickly lunges over the housecat and runs away, pursued by the cats to a vast gorge which she crosses by swinging on a vine, leaving the cats behind. She enters a temple, and red glowing eyes peer at Daring Do from inside a statue of a skull, and the floor is crawling with insects. Daring Do steps on a tile which sinks with mechanical noises and a series of hazards plague Daring Do: axes fly at her from the wall, flames rise from a gap that opens in the floor, alligators snap their jaws at her from the ceiling, darts fire at her, spikes emerge from the floor one by one, and eventually a stone door nearly lowers onto her while she narrowly escapes to the next chamber. Daring Do makes it to the next chamber, again narrowly escaping from underneath a lowering door, this time with darts stuck in her pith helmet. Daring Do clears her helmet of the darts and turns to look at the chamber. A beam of light shines from a skylight above and onto "the legendary sapphire statue", placed on a pedestal at the other end of the chamber. Daring Do starts to walk towards the statue but stops herself and surveys the room. She kicks a rock onto one of the floor tiles which then sinks, followed by a hail of darts that fly over the tile and embed into the wall. Daring Do looks for a pattern in the tiles, and concludes that the animal engravings on the tiles are all predators, "except rats!" She carefully places her leg on one of the rat-tiles, and seeing that no trap springs she proceeds to hop from one rat-tile to the next in acrobatic jumps and flips. She reaches the sapphire statue's pedestal, surveys it, and prepares to snatch it. She eventually just picks it up with her teeth with a bored expression on her face and places it under her hat. A cylinder slowly emerges from the pedestal where the statue stood, and the room starts to collapse, with debris falling from the ceiling and the floor crumbling into boiling fiery lava. The chamber's pillars collapse one by one while the lava rises, and Daring Do hops back onto the pedestal to escape it. When the lava almost reaches her hooves she jumps from one collapsed pillar to the next until she's underneath the chamber's skylight. Right as the lava swallows up the pillar she was standing on, she lunges towards the skylight and holds on to its rim by her teeth. Daring Do makes it outside, and gets blown clear by a gust of air from inside the chamber, which lands her in the jungle, right at the feet of Ahuizotl. He takes the sapphire statue which Daring Do had obtained at much personal peril. With Daring Do having fallen, with his hand at the end of his tail, he blows a cat-shaped whistle. The whistle makes a whistling and meowing sound, and the tiger, the cheetah, the lynx, and the panther hop from out of the bushes, carrying a mace, two lengths of rope, and a spiked club. The white house-cat also shows up, affectionately purring. Ahuizotl laughs maniacally and deeply. Daring Do is tied up on some kind of altar and says, "You won't get away with this, Ahuizotl", and he replies "But I already have." He pulls a lever, waves goodbye, and leaves with his cats, while the room begins to rumble. The walls start closing in, spikes extend from from sockets on the walls, spiders crawl over the spikes, cobras issue from the mouth of an ornament on the wall, and quicksand starts pouring into the room. Daring Do stretching her hat with her mouth over one of her hooves and launching it off. After a complex trajectory it hits the lever that Ahuizotl pulled, and the walls reverse, the sand lowers, and a door leading to the outside opens. She breaks free and concludes, "another day, another dungeon." Ahuizotl, in another area, loudly proclaims "With Daring Do out of the way, the world will suffer mightily at my hands. I am victorious!" He laughs maniacally and holds up the sapphire statue with his tail-hand, at which moment Daring Do swings on a vine and snatches the statue from him. He calls out "What? Nooo! Curse you, Daring Do!" This is the end of the novel. In the real world Skills Hand to hand combat Ahuizotl's skills were so advanced that he could hold his own against both Shining Armour and several other guards at the same time. He was also able to counter each and every one of their moves flawlessly and with lethal precision, hinting that he could've killed them whenever he chose. He was also excelled in sword and lance combat and hid an armory of blades in his robes, which he could unleash with lightning speed and deadly precision. Among the rest of his arsenal was his lance (which he was seen practicing with the most), and a pair of lethal-looking metal talons. Magic Ahuizotl displays relatively normal, unicorn magic, prominently the ability to change his size (within reason) at will, and transform into a peacock or goldfish. This is the only magic he is known to be capable of casting, and the fact that he never used magic in his fights suggests that he couldn't use other spells. Category:Main characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters Category:Monsters Category:Parody characters Category:Canon G4 Category:Ahuizotl's Category:Shapeshifters Category:Major characters Category:Deceased Category:Fictional characters